ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Fishin' Trip
Fishin' Trip is the tenth episode of the first season of Ben 10: Ultimate Alien: The Unseen Adventures. Plot The episode opens with some people at the beach. Suddenly, a Krakken bursts out of the water. It tries to eat the people, who scream and run for their lives'.'' (Man): Where's Ben Tennyson! Ben, Gwen, and Grandpa Max are on a fishing boat. (Ben): This is so boring! '''Theme Song (Max): I told you Ben, you just have to patient. (Ben): Where's Kevin? Why didn't he come? (Gwen): He turned down the invitation. (Ben): That's it! I'm sick of these stupid fish not coming to me. So I'm ''going to come to ''them. (Max): Ben, don't! Ben transforms into Ripjaws. (Ripjaws): Ripjaws?! I haven't used this guy in a while. Ripjaws dives into the water. He catches a bunch of fish and comes back to the boat. He turns back into Ben. (Ben): Grandpa, look what I got. Ben shows Grandpa and Gwen his fish. The all slip away and jump back in to the water. (Ben): Hey, come back! Oh, man. (Max): No more transformations, Ben. This is suppose to be a normal fishing trip. Just like old times. (Gwen): Except that time a Krakken attacked. And that Jonah Melville guy tried to steal her eggs. (Max): Yeah. Suddenly, a Krakken bursts out of the water. It roars at the boat. (Ben): Grandpa, can I transform now? (Max): Go right ahead. Ben accidentally transforms into Stinkfly. (Stinkfly): Man! I wanted Humungousaur! (Max & Gwen): Ben! The Krakken tries to bite Stinkfly, who flies out of the way in time. '' (Gwen): You look like bait to him! (Stinkfly): He thinks ''I'm ''tasty. But what about my goo! ''Stinkfly spews a bunch of his goo into the mouth of the Krakken. It starts gagging and spitting it out. Stinkfly laughs. But, the Krakken eats him. Inside the Krakkens mouth, Stinkfly transforms into Armordrillo. He pushes the Krakken's mouth open. (Armodrillo): Armodrillo! Armodrillo jumps on top of the Krakken's head and starts drilling on it. The Krakken screams and flings Armodrillo off. He flies towards the water. (Armodrillo): I really should have thought this through! (Gwen): Remember Ben, water is a conductor of electrcity! (Armodrillo): Right! Armodrillo transforms into AmpFibian and splashes into the water. (AmpFibian): AmpFibian! Get ready Krakken. This'll be a real shock! AmpFibian electrifies the water, electrocuting the Krakken. It passes out and slams into the water. (Gwen): Where's Ben? AmpFibian bursts out of the water, holding a fish in each hand. (AmpFibian): Hey, Grandpa. Look what I got! AmpFibian transforms back into Ben. The fish jump back into the water. (Ben): Come on! Seriously?! (Gwen): Just like old times? (Max): Just like old times. The End! Major Events *Ripjaws, Stinkfly, Armodrillo, and AmpFibian make their first reappearences. *The Krakken makes it's first reappearence. Characters *Ben *Gwen *Max *Man Villains *Krakken Aliens Used *Ripjaws *Stinkfly (accidental transformation; selected alien was Humungousaur ) *Armodrillo *AmpFibian Trivia *Kevin does not appear. *Jonah Melville and the events of ''The Krakken ''are mentioned. *Up to this point, Ben has used every Andromeda alien except Water Hazard. **He used Terraspin in Hive Mind, NRG in Elephant Man, and Armodrillo and AmpFibian in this episode. *This episode has the most trivias out of all of them. Category:Episodes Category:Unknowns